This invention relates to the use of unsaturated aldehyde or alcohol derivative-containing compositions of matter selected from the group consisting of:
(i) LYRAL.RTM., a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR4## (ii) GERALDEHYDE.TM., having the structure: ##STR5## (iii) GERANIOL COEUR.TM. (both natural and synthetic), mixtures of compounds defined according to the GLC spectra of FIGS. 22 and 23 PA1 0.06% terpineol; PA1 0.05% citronella; PA1 0.08% rhodenol extract; and PA1 0.06% geraniol
in repelling mosquitoes, Aedes aegypti.
This invention also relates to the use of such materials and compositions of matter in insect repellent soaps and the like wherein the compositions of matter are used as such or in combination in control release systems with polymers such as biodegradable polymers.
The prior art discloses a vast number of floral type fragrance materials useful in perfumery. However, such floral type materials in many instances are attractants rather than repellents for various insects including the wide variety of mosquitoes which proliferate in temperate, subtropical and tropical zones.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,780 issued on Aug. 2, 1960 discloses the perfumery use of the compound having the structure: ##STR6##
Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals), Volume I, published in 1969 at monograph 649 discloses the perfume use of the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR7## and at monograph 650 discloses the perfume use of the compound having the structure: ##STR8##
The international Flavors & Fragrances Inc. "FRAGRANCE INGREDIENT SPECIFICATIONS COMPENDIUM" published in 1990 discloses the perfumery use of GERALDEHYDE.TM. having the structure: ##STR9## LYRAL.RTM., a mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR10## and GERANIOL COEUR.TM. defined according to the GLC spectra of FIGS. 22 and 23 described, infra.
However, none of the materials of the instant invention, that is, the compound having the structure: ##STR11## the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR12## or the geraniol-containing composition defined according to the spectra of FIGS. 22 or 23 are not described for their use in repelling Aedes aegypti in any prior art.
Geraniol having the structure: ##STR13## per se; as well as geraniol, first fraction of Java citronella oil; geraniol, second fraction of Java citronella oil; and, geraniol, last fraction of Java citronella oil; as well as geraniol, last fraction, high-boiling Java citronella oil are all indicated to have mosquito repelling properties (Aedes aegypti repelling properties) at Item Nos. 5366-5374, inclusive, on page 179 of King, "CHEMICALS EVALUATED AS INSECTICIDES AND REPELLENTS AT ORLANDO, Fla.", U.S. Department of Agriculture, Agriculture Handbook No. 69 issued May 1954.
Furthermore, CITRAL.TM., the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR14## is indicated to have mosquito (Aedes aegypti) repellency properties at Item No. 3418 on page 120 of the King reference cited, supra.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,500 issued on Mar. 28, 1995 (effective date, Sep. 18, 1992) discloses that a mixture of 61.49% geraniol having the structure: ##STR15## 13.98 mole percent nerol and 24.53 mole percent citronellol have Aedes aegypti-repelling properties. PCT Application No. 91/15118 published on Oct. 17, 1991 (Beldock, et al) alleges the use of a mixture of geraniol in combination with terpineol, citronella and rhodenol extract as a repellent against ticks and biting flies, including mosquitoes and black flies. It is alleged in PCT Application No. 91/15118 that the composition of matter, TREO.RTM., containing:
is such a useful insect repellent composition.
However, nothing in the prior art published prior to the invention, defined in the instant case and defined by the claims of the instant case teaches applicant's invention.